This invention is directed to a multi-component button and a method for manufacturing the button. By button, I mean a control item such as a knob or a button of the type used in vehicle, machinery, equipment and appliance controls. It is important that such buttons or knobs be both functional and attractive. The functional requirements include strength, durability and ease of manufacture. Such buttons must also be comfortable to the touch of the user and present clearly defined icons indicating the function of the button. By clear definition, it is meant not only clear visible definition but also clear tactile definition. The term xe2x80x9ciconxe2x80x9d as used in this specification and claims, refers not only to functional representational images of the type commonly used in the computer industry but also includes letters, numerals, indicator lines, trademarks, logos and symbols of all shapes and sizes which may be perceived by the human eye or recognized by touch. In the past, multiple labor intensive operations have been required to produce an icon of sufficiently fine detail and clarity to meet the foregoing requirements.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to manufacture a multi-component button using conventional molding and metal forming techniques to produce a durable button having a high clarity icon.
Another object of this invention is a durable button having a high clarity icon which durability is enhanced by the use of a thin metal plate instead of plating to provide an attractive, durable finish highlighting the icon.
Another object of this invention is a method of affixing thin, metal, ornamental plate to a plastic core by molding an outer shell of plastic over peripheral edges of the thin metal plate.